anomaly
by captianfreedomreader
Summary: To escape a disaster Alan jumps into a mysterious light orb. Now he has to get home with a little help from some friends. Just an idea that popped into my head.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first crossover fiction. I don't own Primeval or Thunderbirds though it would be awesome if I did. **

International Rescue had been called to the site of a burning office building. A few people had been trapped on the upper floors and Alan, Virgil, and Gordon had been given the job of helping them. Their father had told them the fire was picking up and to leave. Gordon and Virgil had already left with the last of the victims. But Alan swore he had heard someone call out. After several minutes of searching, Alan found nobody and the fire had gotten much worse. "Alan did you hear me?" Jeff asked his youngest son agitatedly. "I said get out. The building's becoming too unstable."

Alan ran out of an abandoned office but came to an abrupt halt when he found his path blocked. "Alan!" his father finally yelled in frustration. Alan barely heard him; he was trying to form a plan when he heard a moan come from underneath him. Just then Alan's floor gave way sending him crashing through it. He landed with a dull thud, three floors down, moaning softly and gasping for breath. "Alan," his father cried, concern evident in his voice "Alan, Alan answer me!"

Alan got unsteadily to his feet and dusted himself off. "I'm here dad," he answered and he heard a sigh of relief from the other end.

"You okay, Sprout," Scott asked his baby brother with the same concern.

"Never better," Alan muttered under his breath "and don't call me Sprout." Scott couldn't help but smile at his brother's indignation. Alan moved to the stairwell door and tapped his hand lightly against the door handle to see if it was hot. When he was confident there was no fire behind it, Alan pushed the door open. He was half way through the doorway when the building shook under him. He looked down the stairway and stood frozen by what he saw. His path was completely blocked by ruble. The building shook again more violently this time. "Alan get out of there!" Gordon yelled.

"My ways blocked, Gordo," Alan replied in a whisper. Out of the corner of his eye Alan noticed something in the empty space between the staircases. There was an orb of pure light suspended in mid-air hanging there as if it had always existed. Alan had never seen anything like it before. "Hey Gordo, I'm going to try something and if it doesn't work…" Alan stopped and sighed. "I love you guys, okay." Before he heard Gordon's reply, he turned his communicator off and backed up against the wall. "Oh this is such a bad idea," he mumbled before running and jumping over the railing. Alan felt the building collapse around him as he disappeared into the blinding light underneath him.

**Okay so the end of chapter 1 what's going to happen? Question, was the characterization good? Please review if you have any thoughts. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Conner looked up from his laptop to the anomaly and watched it flicker. "Tell me again why were not closing this thing yet?" Danny asked.

"Because there's something wrong, just give me a minute," Conner replied. His fingers danced across the keyboard trying to fix the problem. He was almost done when a rumble shook through the building.

"What did you do, Temple?" Becker asked.

"Why is it automatically my fault?" Conner cried. Suddenly a person came flying out of the anomaly and slammed into the opposite wall with ruble flying in behind him. Conner made his way to his laptop avoiding the rocks and managed to shut the anomaly down. Sarah and Abby were by the boy's side before anyone else trying to wake him.

"Get a medic!" Abby yelled to the closest guard who went running from the building. The boy couldn't have been more than fifteen years old and was wearing an odd white jumpsuit. He had some bad cuts and bruises but the worst of all was a large gash on the back of his head. What would normally have been blond hair was now caked with blood. "He may have a concussion and some broken bones," Abby muttered. "It could have been worse," she concluded. The medics put the kid on a stretcher and loaded him in the back of the ambulance.

"I'll ride with him," Sarah offered hopping into the back before anyone else could.

"Conner, can you track where that anomaly came from?" Danny asked turning to face him.

"Um, I can try," he offered hurrying back into the warehouse.

"Becker keep an eye on him," Danny said. Becker gave a small nod before walking back into the warehouse. "Let's get to the hospital Abby." Abby nodded and walked to the car. The ride to the hospital was a silent one as they both mulled over the situation in their head.

They were at the hospital entrance before Abby was the first to break the silence. "Where do you think he came from?" she asked.

"I don't know, Abby, but when he wakes up I intend to ask." Danny said walking to the front desk. After asking for the boy's room number, they made their way to the elevator. When they got to the floor, they were greeted by Sarah.

"How is he?" Abby asked stepping in front of Danny and facing Sarah.

"The doctor says he is going to be fine just needs to stay here for a bit," Sarah said, letting out a long breath.

"Is he awake?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, he woke up just before we got here," Sarah replied. "His questions didn't make any sense so paramedics narrowed it down to the concussion."

"Can we see him?" Abby asked.

"Sure, come on." Sarah said leading them to the room at the end of the hall. The boy was lying in a bed in the far corner of the room staring out the window. "Hey," Sarah said in a soft voice "how are you feeling."

"I'd feel better if I was home with my family," the kid replied sullenly.

"Well that's your fault now isn't it," Danny replied.

"Danny," Sarah hissed.

"This wouldn't have been my first choice but it was better than dying," the kid replied.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"I was trapped in a building that was going to collapse and the anomaly thing was the only way out," the kid explained.

"So what's your name," Abby asked.

"Alan Tracy."

Chapter 2 is finished. Please review if you like the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Alan stared at Danny in disbelief.

"The future," Alan repeated. He had experienced weird things before but that didn't mean Alan had to immediately believe crazy stories.  
"We know this must be hard to believe," Sarah told him gently. She was perched on the edge of his hospital bed with her hands folded in her lap. Out of the three agents that had come to visit him Alan liked her immediately and the most. In some odd way she reminded him of Lady Penelope. The blond, Abby, stood staring out the window opposite the door mulling over the story Alan had told them. Danny seemed to simultaneously hover protectively near Sarah and keep an eye on the door. His gaze seemed to pick Alan apart as he had told his story and been filled in on where he was.  
"Trust me I've been through weirder," Alan replied with a sarcastic air that challenged the other occupants of the room to prove him wrong. He began examining the room with a more thorough and clinical eye. His father and brother's had taught him to be observant. The despair and fear of his current situation well up in his chest. If these agents were right, he was far from home. His family would think he was dead. Alan took a deep breath trying to calm himself before he broke in front of the three strangers.  
"Can you get me back?" he asked looking at Sarah. He tried his best not to show his desperation and school his features. When Sarah reached for his hand supportively that he'd failed.  
"We don't even know how you got here," Danny told him, some of the edge gone from his voice. "Anomalies either go to the distant future or the prehistoric past. Based on what you've told us you've travelled back fifty-six years which isn't anywhere near the usual time frame." Sarah frowned, obviously frustrated that they didn't have the answers they needed.  
"Maybe Conner will have something," Abby suggested, pushing away from the window and closer to the hospital bed.  
"Conner?" Alan repeated raising an eyebrow.

"One of our associates," Danny replied absently. Alan noticed a small smile of some indescribable emotion flicker across Abby's face.  
"I'll call him," Abby volunteered, pulling out her phone as she quickly left the room.  
"Alright, that leaves the question of what we're going to do with you," Danny said turning back to him and Sarah.  
"He can stay at the arc," Sarah suggested. "Lester will want to see him anyhow." Danny snorted at the suggestion.

"Right then you can tell him," he replied.

**Hello. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in… two years. I honestly didn't realize that it had been that long. But I'm back with two updates and hopefully a more regular updating schedule. I could give you some bullshit about why I haven't updated but I'm not going to. There are a lot of reasons and I'm really sorry. So I hope you like this. **


	4. Chapter 4

When he was young, Alan had been afraid of the dark. He'd wake Gordon up in the middle of the night and whisper that he'd felt someone or something's eyes on him in the darkness. Gordon would always smile sympathetically. He'd never been afraid of the dark himself so he couldn't really relate. He'd let his baby brother crawl into bed with him and sleep there for the rest of the night. It was pitch black in Alan's room now. The sun had set hours ago but Gordon didn't care. He didn't have the energy to care. Laying curled up on one side on Alan's bed, clutching the stuffed bear that Scott had gotten Alan to get him over his fear of the dark. Alan hadn't needed it for a long time but it still had a place on a shelf above his bed.

The events of the day before replayed through Gordon's head with searing clarity. He remembered yelling into his comm. link when Alan hadn't responded. The panic and fear that kept him glued to where he stood as the building came crumbling down around his baby brother. Any thought as to what happened to Alan after that made him feel sick. He'd already thrown up twice from the shear dread he felt at his brother's absence. Gordon folded further in on himself clutching the bear even tighter to his chest. Alan's room had felt like a foreign world at first, a place where Gordon didn't have to admit his brother was dead. But the memories invaded his mind and prevented any semblance of delusion from taking root.

He heard the door open but didn't bother to look up. A moment later the bed dipped as someone sat down and he felt a hand rest comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Gordo?" Virgil whispered. The simple use of his name caused him to crack. Within seconds Gordon was hugging Virgil tightly sobbing into his shoulder. Virgil lightly wrapped his arms around his brother. Gordon clung to Virgil for dear life.

**Alrighty, so as an apology for not updating for so long I made two chapters. They're both kind of short. I don't really do angst that well so sorry if this wasn't the best chapter. **


End file.
